


Name on My Skin

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [101]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Q is a dork, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has the name of their soulmate written on their skin. And Q can't help but feel excited to learn that the James Bond written on his wrist is one 007.</p><p>It's a shame James doesn't know Q's real name. Things could have been simpler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate 00Q: Everyone has a soulmate. There’s a mark on your wrist that tells you who your soulmate is. Q has James’ name on his wrist. James doesn’t know that Q is his soulmate, since the Quatermaster never tells him his real name. James believes that his soulmate is dead (most people usually meet theirs before now) so he doesn’t search. Q doesn’t know if James would be receptive of a bond between them, so he subtly fishes for information from James about how he’d feel about a bond. Cue James making Q think that he was rejecting him and James being confused and feeling like an arse once he figures out what’s wrong. —anon

Mummy always said that having a common name on your wrist was one of the worst fates someone could have. Q wondered if that was why she endeavored to give all of her sons ridiculous names so that their soulmates wouldn’t have trouble finding them.

Fat lot of good that did, now that Q went by Q now. Though Q was eagerly awaiting the day when his brothers found their soulmates, if only to laugh at the poor souls who would be stuck with his brothers.

When the name _James Bond_ appeared on Q’s wrist when he was fifteen, he was slightly disappointed—his mother’s adage of common names ringing in the back of his head. The name was written in very fine script—neat, tidy, but with a bit of flourish. Q often wondered what kind of man would write his name in such a way.

When Q saw that same _James Bond_ written on a file for 007’s write-up on his destroyed equipment, he knew exactly what kind of man his soulmate was. A downright bastard.

After Q got over his initital annoyance with the agent, he couldn’t help but be slightly excited. It was one thing to finally meet his soulmate, but to have that soulmate be within MI6, a 00 agent none the less? It was a welcome relief, Q wouldn’t have to lie about what he did for a living or about who he really was.

Now to just ask Bond out on a date.

It was much harder than Q imagined. After all, they _were_ soulmates after all, why the hesitation? He didn’t understand the 00 agent.

“So, any plans this weekend, 007?” Q asked, trying to seem casual about it all (as casual as a member of the British espionage system could be), “Romantic getaway with the soulmate or—”

“My soulmate is dead.” Bond relied blandly, placing his paperwork on Q’s desk and leaving without so much as another word.

Well, that couldn’t have gone worse.

Q knew that James (he really needed to get in the habit of calling his soulmate by his given name, it was written on his wrist after all) was lying about his soulmate. And yet everyone in MI6 seemed to accept James’s version of events.

_“It was during his first mission as a 00.”_

_“He nearly left MI6 for her”_

_“She drowned, it was so tragic.”_

While Q didn’t doubt that James had cared about Vesper Lynd, and that her death had deeply affected him, he knew it wasn’t her name written on James’s wrist.

But just to be sure, Q went searching for 007’s personnel file. Perhaps it was an abuse of his position as Quartermaster to look at the private information on James, but Q was too curious for his own good (it was a family trait). Most would find it highly offensive to have anyone look at their soulmark with the exception of close family, but MI6 was very meticulous about their records (as well as knowing exactly who their agents were destined for). It only took Q a quick glance at the photo in the back of James’s file to confirm his suspicions, but it was comforting none the less.

Until the moment 007 stormed into his office, murder written on his face.

“You accessed my personnel file?” Bond fumed.

Q cleared his throat, trying to keep a cool composure, “Yes, yes I did.” He said calmly, glad to have his desk between them, “I believe it is my prerogative to learn about the agents I work with.”

“Like hell you do.” James growled, “Why did you _really_ do it?”

Well, Q wondered if perhaps honesty might be the best policy, “Well, I knew you were lying about your soulmate and—”

“ _There is no way you could have known that._ ” The agent was red in the face as he leaned over Q’s desk, “Absolutely no wa—”

The agent stopped, turning his attention to Q’s cardigan sleeve, which had been pushed up slightly during the conversation. Out of instinct, Q reached out to pull his sleeve down (it was only decent, after all), but the 00 agent was faster and stronger, grabbing his wrist and pushing the sleeve up further. If it were anyone else, Q would have had them written up for assault. But this _was_ his soulmate, after all.

James stared at Q’s wrist, “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

Q cleared his throat awkwardly, not used to having someone stare at his wrist so blatently, “You never gave any indication that you would be amiable to—”

“I didn’t know your real name, you idiot.”

 _Well…_ Q blushed bright red. No doubt his brothers would have never let him live this down if they knew…so embarrassing. Trying to compose himself, Q picked up his pen, quietly writing down the name that he had sworn to MI6 that he would abandon.

James looked over the signature careful, as if checking for possibly forgery (Q _had_ seen a picture of his soulmark after all). Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the agent stood up and walked to the office door. Q couldn’t help it, his heart sunk. After all that—

A deafening _click_ of the office door locking brought Q from his musings. James lowered his hand from the locked door, “We won’t be leaving this office for a long time.”

 


End file.
